WaterfallClan
———— ———————————— W a t e r f a l l C l a n ———————————————— Introduction The rumble of the waterfall, the sound of it splashing into the turquoise water down below, the swishing of the water against the small beach shaded by high standing trees, stones, ferns, and the most colorful of tropical plants. This is where WaterfallClan resides, in the humid jungle next to this elegant waterfall, where it is said that all dead cats go when they die, and go into StarClan to live in peace for the rest of eternity. Basic Information The Code 1: Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2: Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3: Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. 4: Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5: A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6: Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7: A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8: The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9: After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10: A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11: Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12: No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13: The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14: An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15: A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 16: Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the others. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Discipline 1: Banished 2: Bound to camp for a quarter moon. 3: No dinner and breakfast for a day. 4: Clean out Elder's den 5: One more moon until that kit is an apprentice. 6: The warrior will not patrol for one moon. 7: The deputy must mentor two apprentices at once. 8: A new leader who is not the deputy will be elected. 9: The leader will be impeached. 10: The next Gathering will be cancelled for WaterfallClan if fighting does break out that is relating towards the Clan. 11: Banished outside the borders for a quarter moon. 12: The cat who neglected the kit from the other Clan will join that Clan. If it is a kit from WaterfallClan, the cat will be banished. 13: Any cat who disobeys will have to answer to the leader. 14: Neglected for a moon. 15: The warrior who becomes a kittypet on free will is not allowed back into WaterfallClan. 16: The alliance will be cancelled and they will become enemies with the Clan they refused to battle alongside with. Ranks of WaterfallClan Members of WaterfallClan Territories Enemies and Allies Historic WaterfallClan Figures